


Dig Down

by winteronyx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL STRICTLY PLATONIC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteronyx/pseuds/winteronyx
Summary: Tommy's now living underneath Techno now that Dream blew up Logstedshire. What happens when Techno finds out?spoilers for dream smp exile arc
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Dig Down

**Author's Note:**

> Techno is a little bit ooc but I wanted to write and post this before today's huge lore streams. The ending is kinda rushed for the same reason that I wanted to write it before the stream.

_ Dig down, dig down!! _

The voices were screaming at Techno. They wanted him to dig down, which he didn’t understand why.

He quietly dug under his house and saw a familiar bandana. A bandana he gave to a certain little blonde boy.

The bandana he gave Tommy so many years ago.

He heard mumbles from the little room and quietly came in to see his younger brother sleeping. He left the food he had with him in the chests.

_ Yell at him! Yell at him! _

He disregarded the voices and left the room the same way he came.

They were family after all, and Tommy was still his younger brother, no matter how much they bicker.

——————

Techno had left Tommy under there for a few days and decided it was enough. He wasn’t just going to let his little brother be a raccoon. He found the opening to Tommy’s little room and climbed down.

“Welcome home, Theseus,” Techno calmly said, while Tommy screamed.

“How did you find me?! I was being so careful!” Tommy said.

“I found you a few days ago, I just left you alone. I mean, family’s family. We may not always be on the best terms, but you’re still my little brother.” He motioned his brother towards the ladder. “Come on up, Tommy.”

“Why?”

“Just come up before I decide to just leave you out in the cold.” Techno went up the ladder, and Tommy followed behind him.

———————

“How did you end up out here anyways, Tommy?” Techno asked.

“Well, it’s kinda a long story, but the short story is I hid some chests from Dream, and he found out and blew up Logstedshire and-” Tommy said before Techno cut him off.

“He blew up Logstedshire?”

“Yeah.. And then he blew up everything out there and made me blow up all my stuff. Now I’m not allowed to go to the Nether either and he said I’m not allowed visitors anymore either.” Tommy paused before continuing. “He was making me lose myself, and I almost said the discs don’t matter. I refuse to lose to him.” Tommy had such a determined look on his face, and Techno was proud of Tommy for not losing himself(but he would never say that out loud).

“Glad to know you haven’t lost yourself. I wish you the best on your disc journey. Feel free to stay here, but just don’t take all of my supplies.”

“Okay! Thanks, Techno.” Tommy gave a grin before deciding to wander out into the woods.

“Tommy, before you go.” Tommy turned back to face his older brother. Techno grabbed a set of clothes and handed it to the kid. “You look like you need it.”

“Thanks, Techno.”

————————

“Is it comfortable, Tommy?” Techno asked. Tommy came out. It fit perfectly.

“Yeah! Don’t you and Philza have the same outfit as this?” Tommy asked, then looking at Techno’s outfit, realizing he’s still wearing it.

“Yeah, we do. I had a feeling you would come out here and find the house sometime. It was near your old place, anyway. I just kept it on hand if it ever needed use.”

“It keeps me warm!”

“It does. I’ll see you soon, again, Tommy.”

“See you soon, Techno.”

Techno had a little smile as he watched Tommy leave. He was proud of his little brother. He’ll get the discs back, and if he needs help, Techno won’t leave him behind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about this fic with me or just dsmp and mcyt in general, my twitter is COGSTWT!! come yell at me if you would like and I hope you enjoyed this fic :]


End file.
